


Welcome to the Jersey Shore

by hquinzelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy doesn't care, Darcy eats too much, F/M, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Loki is not impressed, Seagulls like crab fries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hquinzelle/pseuds/hquinzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes Loki to the Jersey Shore (Wildwood) for Labor Day weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter of Burn, but it got away from me, so I made it a separate story.

“Welcome to the Jersey Shore,” Darcy said as she got out of the car, taking a deep breath of the ocean air and expanding her arms to encompass the view. The Jersey Shore had always been one of her favorite vacation destinations, especially Wildwood, where her and Loki were going to be spending Labor Day weekend.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Loki said as he got out of the passenger seat, looking a little green (really, if he didn’t like her driving, he should learn to drive himself). He was extra grumpy today, but Darcy optimistic that his attitude change once they got out on the boardwalk and started walking around.

Darcy just smiled at him as she walked around to the back of the car and grabbed her luggage out of the trunk.

“Come on, get your stuff so we can check into the hotel,” she said, whistling cheerfully as she left him and entered the hotel lobby.

Fifteen minutes later, they were checked into the hotel and relaxing in their room – well, Darcy was relaxing, anyway. Loki was walking around the room, his face scrunched in distaste as he picked up various items and put them down, examined the bathroom, frowned at the curtains, and finally ended up at the bed, which Darcy was currently sprawled across.

“Were there not…better accommodations?” Loki asked as he plucked at the bedspread.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a snob?” She asked, looking up at him. That earned her a dark glare, which she ignored as she continued, “It may not be the palace of Asgard or the Ritz-Carlton, but its _history_. Wildwood was built in the 1950’s and 1960’s, and the decision was made to keep the original buildings instead of modernizing.”

“Besides,” she said as she got up, walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, “We won’t be spending that much time in the room, and when we do” – she kissed him – “I’m sure we can think of ways to keep ourselves occupied.”

“Hmm, perhaps we could work on that now,” Loki said, nipping at her bottom lip.

Darcy broke away from him , breathing hard, and stepped back, putting her hand up to stop him from trying to continue.

“Later,” she said. “Right now, we need to go to the boardwalk.”

Loki sighed and said, "Fine..."

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Darcy said, looking at Loki's plain black t-shirt and jeans, which fit tight in all the right places, but would be miserable in the early September heat.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Loki answered.

"Whatevs..." Darcy replied. She grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

"We'll see."


	2. The Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy introduces Loki to all of the culinary delights on the boardwalk.

Darcy loved the Jersey Shore, especially Wildwood. She loved the retro atmosphere, the energy of all the people, the kitschy souvenirs, the rides...

She had wanted to get away from New York City for a few days. It was Labor Day weekend, the last great hurrah of the season for Wildwood, and she wanted Loki to experience the sights, sound, and taste of the Jersey Shore – there was no equivalent, of course, in Asgard. After getting permission from Director Fury, she had arranged the trip and convinced Loki to go, neither of which was an easy task.

She snuck a look at the aforementioned god from the corner of her eye, giving him a questioning look when she noticed he was looking around warily, his body tense.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“We’re being followed,” he said after they walked a little further down the boardwalk. Sure enough, when Darcy stopped at a store display and looked back, she saw someone duck into a pizza place behind them.

“Fury,” she hissed angrily.

Loki chuckled.

“You didn’t _really_ think they were going to let me out of their sight, did you?” he asked.

“I’ll take care of it,” Darcy said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

One quick call to Directory Fury –which involved quite a bit of shouting, to the dismay of the people around them – and Darcy and Loki were finally on their own.

“Problem solved,” she said.

Loki gave her an admiring look, and she blushed.

“Impressive,” he said as they continued down the boardwalk, “I’ve never seen Fury cave so easily. What do you have on him?”

Darcy made a noncommittal noise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

An hour later, Loki was finally starting to loosen up. His face still looked like he had eaten something sour, but she could see a smile teasing the corner of his mouth – her enthusiasm was infectious.

Encouraged, Darcy decided to enact Phase I of Operation “Get Loki to like the Jersey Shore”: The Food.

“So there are a few things you should always do at the Jersey Shore,” she explained, “Eat, shop, enjoy rides, and pretend that you have a chance of winning the carnival style games...oh, and play Skeeball in an arcade!”

Loki arched one eyebrow skeptically.

She ignored him, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her as she continued, “Today, we’re going to eat our way down the boardwalk.”

* * *

“Stomach…hurts…” Darcy said, clutching her belly as she collapsed onto a bench. Loki, who had eaten considerably less, sat down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. She felt a warming sensation, and then sweet relief.

“Oh, thank god,” Darcy said as she sat up.

“You’re welcome,” Loki said, smirking.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Hey, now we can eat more!” she said brightly.

Loki frowned at her.

“I would rather spend the night in Asgard’s dungeons then subject myself to more of the swill that passes for food here,” he said.

“Drama queen much?” Darcy asked, elbowing him in the ribs. “Come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Loki picked a white feather out of her hair and held it up.

“You were saying?” he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh…that.” Darcy answered, wincing.

Darcy had managed to get Loki to try a little bit of everything – soft pretzels (“too soft”); caramel corn (“too sweet”); soft serve ice cream (“melts too fast”); pizza (“too greasy”); and lemonade (“too sour”). He had only liked two things. The first was cotton candy, because it was “soft, fluffy, and like eating a cloud” (Darcy thought that was a weird way to put it – what was his basis for comparison? Did he eat many clouds?). The second, crab fries.

Darcy had been excited about the crab fries, too – she had never tried them. She took one bite as they stood at the counter while Loki paid, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Unfortunately, the trouble had started as soon as they turned around. A seagull did a fly-by and grabbed a fry from Darcy’s bucket.

“Hey!” she shouted, looking up, which was a mistake.

“Umm…Loki?” she said, tugging on his sleeve.

Loki, who was happily stuffing his face with crab fries dipped in cheese sauce, glared at her.

“What?”

Darcy pointed to the seagulls, who were circling hungrily.

“We should probably move.”

“Nonsense,” Loki said, handing Darcy his fries and starting to move his hands to create a spell, “I’ll just remove them.”

“No!” Darcy said, grabbing his hand. “They’re just hungry. You can’t cast magic here!”

She looked to see if anyone had noticed, but luckily, it seemed no one had.

Loki sighed and took his fries back.

“Come on, then.”

He grabbed her hand and they took off down the boardwalk, taking shelter in a fudge store (but not before the seagulls stole more fries). She suspected Loki had still “removed” one or two birds, if the feathers in her hair were any indication.

Darcy made sure the coast was clear (the seagulls had moved on to another victim) before venturing out again.

They had bought fudge and salt water taffy at that store to mollify the store owner, who had glared at them for bringing in outside food, but the sweets were still in a bag by Darcy’s side – she had run out of steam after the crab fries.

“Good times,” she sighed happily. She sat with Loki for a moment, companionably watching the sunset. She looked around them, then jumped up as she got a second wind.

“Come on, she said, excited “Let’s go shopping.”

“No,” Loki answered, closing his eyes. “I’m still resting.”

“What happened to that godly stamina you’re so proud of?” Darcy teased, prodding him with her foot. _That_ got his attention.

He gave her his sexiest smile as he opened his eyes and looked her up and down.

“Oh, it’s still very much intact,” he purred, his voice caressing her as much as his eyes, “Let’s go back to the hotel and I’ll show you just how much “stamina” I have.”

Darcy’s mouth went dry.

* * *

Darcy and Loki went back to the hotel room, supposedly to drop off the fudge and salt water taffy before going shopping. Instead of going back to the boardwalk, however, Loki “convinced” Darcy to stay, then proceeded to devote most of the night proving he still had his godly stamina as promised.

The shopping, rides, games, and Skeeball would have to wait until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with the crab fries and seagulls actually happened when my ex-husband and I got crab fries at Ocean City, NJ – except the seagulls followed us back to our car. Not fun!


End file.
